


Let the world burn, I bid it adieu.

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Poetry, honestly just pain in poetry form, ineffable husbands, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: Just a poem to hurt yourself with :)





	Let the world burn, I bid it adieu.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just spat this out in a few minutes. Enjoy :)

I loved you from the moment we first met,

I did not know a thing of you yet,

Save a pale robe and silver hair,

Watching humanity’s first despair,

Undermining sufferance with love,

You became hope’s own dove,

A gentle thing with core of steel,

Offered wing, yes this is real,

I loved you then and forever more,

Run forth through flaming door,

Call your name hear no reply,

Inside my heart begins to die,

Answer me I know I’m heard,

I did not mean to say the word,

That split us from one to two,

Sent me away from you,

I loved you and I have lost you,

Let the world burn, I bid it adieu.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it hurt >:)


End file.
